Various imaging systems have been proposed that photographically capture images of a person's face for analysis of the health and aesthetic appearance of the skin. Different images, captured at different times or under different lighting conditions can be used and/or compared to one another to gain insight into the condition of the skin and its response to treatment. This was typically done by human operators inspecting the photographs to identify certain visual indicators of skin condition and to ascertain changes between photographs. It would be beneficial for imaging systems to be less reliant on human perception and manual input. For example, in analyzing the skin, e.g., of a person's face, it is beneficial to examine specific regions of the face for specific associated attributes, since the different regions of the face are specialized in form and function and interact with the environment differently. Some skin imaging systems utilize a trained human operator to identify facial regions by manually touching (a stylus to a touch-sensitive input/output screen) or pointing to (with a cursor and clicking or otherwise indicating) fiducial points on a displayed facial image or drawing (with a stylus or cursor/mouse) polygons on an image to identify the facial regions of interest. While effective, such manual operations are labor intensive and require trained operators. It would therefore be beneficial for imaging systems to identify facial regions on images automatically to increase the speed and consistency of identification of the facial regions and to decrease the reliance upon operator input.
While the science of digital skin imaging analysis has identified various skin responses that are useful indicators of various skin condition parameters, it would still be desirable to identify and use additional specific responses of the skin that are indicative of skin condition. For example, it would be beneficial to identify skin imaging techniques that indicate photodamage and that reliably quantify and measure such indicative skin response. One of the indicators of skin condition is color response. Skin color is also important relative to the selection and design of cosmetics. There are limitations inherent in the expression of color in terms of RGB pixel intensity. It would therefore be beneficial to improve current methods of assessing skin color/brightness, e.g., for assessing skin condition and/or for the selection of and design of skin products, such as cosmetics.
Since imaging is a technical activity using complex apparatus, it remains an objective to improve the user-friendliness of digital imaging and analysis apparatus and to promote the ease and effectiveness of a digital imaging session, as well as enhancing the interaction between therapists/clinicians and patients/clients undergoing digital imaging sessions.